


Wanderer

by HeartInCustody



Category: Dark Cloud
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-14
Updated: 2014-03-14
Packaged: 2018-02-26 06:04:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2640836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeartInCustody/pseuds/HeartInCustody
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The difference between a master and a family was very important. It was nice to know there was a difference, and it was nice to know she had a family instead.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wanderer

* * *

_"I'm totally like, human," she chirped, examining her new limbs and body. The fur that once coated her body was now gone, becoming a part of her attire. A more prominent feature that traced back to her life as a feline were the large ears sprouting from her head… and the nose. The nose still reassembled that of a cat, only hers was pressed into her face a bit more._

_"Master, are you a wizard?"_

Xiao had many masters before.

Her life as a cat wasn't exactly prosperous, nor was it entirely bad.

There were a few owners who disregarded her, and she left them when the door was opened. There were others who did care for her, but most ended up passing away or leaving her when they 'moved'-

( _move is a term similar to wander. They 'migrate', as Osmond had said)_

\- and the others frightened her.

Xiao was a skittish cat.

Her most recent owner was of someone rather nasty and cruel. She fled them, winding up in the Divine Beast Cave, better known as Dran's Cave.

Upon meeting Toan, she fled, afraid this human would bring her harm much like the last one she met. It wasn't until their paths crossed again where he _saved_ her. Toan had chosen to guard her rather flee from Seda.

Xiao was touched.

And at last, her wandering had paid off.

* * *

"So can she still turn back into a human?"

Goro.

She may have reverted back to her cat form, but she still had the ability to understand human speech. Xiao, Toan, and Goro had finally reached a floor in the Owl Woods where they could rest up. No monsters appeared, and there was no atla on the floor according to the amethyst crystal, a navigating gem of some sort.

"Of course she can," Toan responded, slight disbelief laced in his tone. "I wouldn't have made it this far if she couldn't change back."

The other boy rolled his eyes. "It's not that hard to cross a stream, you know. I don't see how you needed help with _that_."

"You're one to talk. I'd like to see how long you'd stay on a narrow pillar."

Master always had her back. Or that's what it seemed at least. That's how Xiao _liked_ to see it as.

She was still an impish little thing, still kiddish. And more importantly, Xiao wanted to prove Goro wrong. Not just through her transformation (which she had done so with a leap from the rock to the ground beside them) but as an ally too. Master understood her abilities, never doubted her. Goro, on the other hand, was still new to the team.

Xiao had a _lot_ to teach him. Especially about teamwork.

"Xiao understood you, Goro," she grinned. The boy scoffed at her words. "And Xiao will just have to show you how powerful she is." Without another word, she made way towards the stairs. Looking over her shoulder, she called to them, "Are you coming? Or is Xiao going alone? Master, what about you?"

Reluctantly, the two rose, not expecting their break to be cut short so soon.

It was odd.

Because even with Master, Xiao was still a wanderer.

_But a wanderer with a meaning, and a family._


End file.
